


In The Winter Night Sky, Ships Are Sailing.

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, POV First Person, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every morning a crow comes and sits at my window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Winter Night Sky, Ships Are Sailing.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Writerverse](http://writerverse.livejournal.com) challenge "Story Starters" using the prompt "Every morning a crow comes and sits at my window." Title taken from "King & Lionheart" by Of Monsters and Men.

Every morning a crow comes and sits at my window. A crow with three eyes. And he tells me of a boy, a broken boy whom I need to carry. He is always gone when I wake and he always returns when I sleep. Meera is not visited by this crow but she insists I tell her every word it says until she feels like she is. She insists she comes with me when I leave to find this broken boy. She says just as I might carry this boy, might protect him, might help him reach his destiny, she will carry me, protect me, help me reach mine. I can’t deny her because I can never doubt she would keep all those promises, even at the peril of her own life. Her shoulders are stronger than mine, her will iron, there is no protecting her. I see and she follows blind. I dread the day that I see her; I dread the day that she will not be able to follow. But today is not that day. Today a broken boy and a three eyed crow will lead us.


End file.
